1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus and a multi display apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus with an improved coupling structure of a display panel and a rear cover, and a multi display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional display apparatus, such as a television or a monitor, includes a display module, a printed circuit board which drives the display module, and a front cover and a rear cover which are coupled with each other to form an outside appearance.
A conventional assembling process of the display apparatus is as follows.
First, the front cover is coupled with the display module, and then, the printed circuit board is coupled to a rear surface of the display module.
Next, the front cover and the rear cover are coupled with each other to form the outside appearance of the display apparatus.
However, in the conventional display apparatus, a structure for coupling the front cover and the rear cover is complicated, and thus, elements for forming the outside appearance of the display apparatus are also complicated. Accordingly, manufacturing costs increase.
Recently, multi display apparatuses have become popular, and include a plurality of display apparatuses coupled with each other so as to provide a large screen for a user. In this case, it is required to minimize a non-display area in which an image is not displayed to improve a picture quality.